Into the Night
by TrevorB
Summary: A romance blooms between the devil forger Hector and the vampire hunter Trevor Belmont. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This is Yaoi (boyXboy love) if you don't like, then don't read.

"Is that you, Hector?" Trevor Belmont, the greatest of the vampire hunters asked into the darkness. "Yes, it is me" replied the devil forger Hector. "Isaac said something about an underground chamber." Hector continued ignoring the look of worry on the hunters face. "What?" began Trevor "that's not possible, in order to do that the blood of my clan must….oh…so that is why he fought me earlier." Trevor said closing his eyes and turning around, then opening his eyes once more. "What is it Belmont?" Hector asked walking closer to his human friend. "It cannot be avoided, I must see how much of your power you have gained back." Trevor replied his light green eyes full of malice. "Wait," Hector began, "I have no reason to fight you" he finished holding his hand up in resignation. "This is your reason…defend yourself!" Trevor said before dashing towards Hector with his legendary whip drawn.

Hector leaped back barely avoiding the end of the powerful whip. "Hold on!" he yelled to Trevor, but it was futile for it was apparent Trevor wasn't going to stop until he saw what he needed to see. Hector jumped into the air to avoid another attack. He drew his rapier and used it for defense. 'How am I to fight him? What if I hurt him? Or worse, kill him…' Hector thought before calling out his fairy familiar. The little winged demon yawned and stretched before looking at her master and bowing slightly.

Hector had a hard time commanding her to do what he wanted. He was too busy trying not to get hit by the whip. Trevor took a crucifix out from his coat and ran towards Hector. He summoned his power and created a whirlwind of giant crosses hoping to hit the devil forger. One of the giant crosses hit Hector in the side and sent him flying, slamming him into a nearby wall. Hector landed on the floor coughing. He brought his hand up to his mouth and wiped away the blood that had trickled from it. He looked towards his fairy and quickly commanded her to use her sleeping powder on Trevor. She nodded and raced towards Trevor taking some of the powder into her hand, blowing it into his face making him cough once before he fell over onto the stone ground in a deep sleep.

Hector sighed out of relief. He got up and walked over to the now sleeping Trevor. In sleep, Trevor looked like a different person, he was more angelic looking, not the look of a warrior like normal. Hector smiled slightly and picked Trevor up holding him in his arms, long legs dangling off one arm. Hector was surprised, he expected the hunter to be heavier, but instead he was light, like steel filled with helium. He moved his arm behind Trevor's shoulders, making his head rest on Hector's right shoulder. He looked towards his fairy and leaned his head towards the door indicating that she should follow. The fairy nodded and giggled a bit, it was amusing to see her master carrying another man in a bridle style.

Trevor woke up from his sleep feeling a bit drowsy, he shook his head to be rid of the feeling. He sat up and winced, an old wound from his earlier battles had reopened. He clutched his side and looked around the room he was in. It took him a while to realize he was on a richly decorated canopy bed that had crimson curtains hanging off of it. The pillows were of the same color and were extremely soft. The sheets on the bed were black silk, it felt refreshing against his bare skin…wait….bare skin? Since when had he been unclothed? He took his hand off of his side and looked down. There were bandages wrapped around his torso covering his wounds, there were also bandages on his arms and on his right hand where he had cut it when fighting a monster. He lifted up the sheets and breathed a sigh of relief, he still wore his breeches, which meant that whoever bandaged him had the decency to not go that far. He put the sheets back down and went back to taking in the detail of the room. The windows were of stained glass which made the room glow with many different colors. The walls were of a dark blue, and on the walls were random paintings of dark medieval fantasy and romance. He leaned over and looked at the floor, it was wood floorboards covered by a beautiful Persian rug. He smiled a bit 'how charming' he thought.

A creak from the bedroom door broke his thoughts. In stepped Hector carrying a bowl of warm water and a hand towel. "Ah, you're awake, that's good to know." Hector said, walking towards the side of the bed smiling slightly at Trevor. The Belmont just stared at the other, he'd never seen Hector wear anything but his Devil forging clothes. Hector now wore loose pants with a loose blue tunic that exposed a fair amount of his slender chest to the open air. He was so beautiful, so fair, and oddly innocent looking, but Trevor knew better than to call him an innocent, he knew the crimes which the other had taken part of…but still, he did LOOK innocent.

Hector just stared at the Belmont watching him before getting back to what he was going to do. He dipped the towel into the water and moved to remove the sheets and bandages from the hunter. Trevor gasped as the bandages were taken off, bringing the cool air to his wounds. It stung slightly but it was relaxing at the same time. Hector brought up the now damp towel and began to wipe away the dry blood and dirt from the wounds, being extra careful not to press too hard and open them up once again. A pale hand accidentally brushed against the hunter causing a shiver to run down the Belmonts spine. 'Do that again…' Trevor thought wanting the feel of the others skin against his own, yearning for the others touch so badly it almost drove him insane.

The hunter caught the pale hand cleaning him and brought it up to his lips kissing the wrist softly, trying to show Hector what he was feeling. The devil forgers eyes widened and his cheeks burned with color. He hadn't expected the hunter to act like this, was he still half asleep, or was this truly what he felt. He dropped the towel back into the water and leaned forward slightly, testing what he thought the Belmont felt. Trevor grinned, assuming Hector understood completely. He leaned in the rest of the way and brushed his lips against the other before adding more pressure, making it more intimate.

Hector shifted, trying to get closer. The forgotten bowl of water slipped off the bed and crashed on the wood floor, yet the two seemed not to notice. Trevor slipped his tongue between his teeth and lightly slid along Hector's lips asking for entrance. The devil forger gasped giving the Belmont an opportunity to push his tongue in and explore his mouth. Hector was surprised at first and then he calmed and started to respond. He hesitantly pressed his tongue to the one teasing the roof of his mouth and he felt his heart skip and his body gain heat. 'So this is what a kiss is like…I like it' he thought as he lifted his hands and ran it through Trevor's long brown locks. The Belmont grinned slightly, he grabbed a hold of Hector's hips and pulled him closer, making it so that the devil forger was nearly sitting on him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update….I've been kinda busy with things like finals and family issues that I completely forgot about this. So yeah, I figured I should update now that I'm on my computer and just get it out of the way.

Just as Hector rested on the Belmont's lap, a small knock came from the door. With a sigh, Hector got up and walked over to the heavy oak door and slowly opened it. His small fairy flew in and went over to sit on Trevor's shoulder, slightly panting.

"M-master! It's…Isaac! He's on his way here…and he said something about knowing where you are! And that he knew how badly injured Mr. Trevor was!" she gasped out, hoping her master wouldn't become so enraged that he would put her away again.

Hector stared at the fairy for a moment before he realized just what was happening. "Shit!" he exclaimed, getting off of the Belmont's lap, making the hunter wince with discomfort at the loss of contact. The devil forger walked over to the farthest corner of the room to retrieve his sword and stood as quiet as possible near the door, waiting for any signs of attack. He held a finger in front of his lips as a sign for Trevor to keep quiet as well.

Trevor nodded and went to reach for his whip, but as soon as he leaned over the wound on his side began to stretch painfully. Instead of causing more injury to himself h e decided that his silver dagger could provide some defense.

Hector summoned Droren, his winged devil, to transport him to the other side of the wall in order to keep the door locked. The winged demon transformed into a magic circle and pulled his master in to take him to the other side. Soon enough the circle disappeared freeing Hector from it.

Across the hall stood a tall lone figure in the shadows. The figure looked up and gave a sort of snicker before walking into the light to reveal his bright red hair and tribal tattoos that littered his body.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I was expecting the Belmont but instead I find you which tells me that you are hiding him. For shame my dear companion, this will most surely anger our lord. All he wants is the Belmont and his sweet blood, is that too much to ask for?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Why would I help him and his dark deeds? I will not hand him over to you so that Dracula can perform his dark rituals and you know this!" Hector yelled, grabbing hold of his sword and drawing it out.

"Oh, I know, I just wanted to confirm that you were hiding him." Isaac replied.

I an instant the red haired devil forge master disappeared leaving Hector stunned. He looked around the dark halls but saw no sign of his enemy. Realization struck him at that moment and he knew where to go. "Trevor!" he yelled, commanding Droren to create the mystic circle once more to get into the room.

Unfortunately as soon as he got inside Isaac was already there, holding an unconscious Belmont in his arms.

"Humans are so frail, one hit to the temple and they're knocked out cold, which is good for me . It will make presenting him to Dracula much more easier. So long, Hector." He said vanishing once more before Hector's eyes.

"ISAAC! Come back here!" he screamed.

He clenched his fists in rage and set about gathering the supplies he had set on the desk next to the bed.

'He will not get away with this…' he thought to himself as he walked out of the room and back into the main hall of the castle heading towards Dracula's throne room.

A/N: I know I know, that was too short for how long I haven' t updated. Sorry! Next time will be a longer chapter, my brain was just completely spacing when I did this one. So anyways, please review and I'll get back to you on that chapter soon! Toodles!


End file.
